Requited, Unrequited
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories of Kudo Shinichi-Edogawa Conan and Miyano Shiho-Haibara Ai.
1. Never There

_Hey guys! Wohoo! Drabbles with ShiShi! Gimme five! Oh, yeah, my other story (insert sweatdropp). Don't worry my faithful readers, 'Past, Present, Future' is still going on! BUT. _

_Writers Block!_

_Yes, I have a MASSIVE writers block to deal with so my update on the said story might take time. But it definitely will, eventually. _

_Well… I have these stories stuck up in my mind since I liked this certain couple so I thought, why not make a drabble on this pairing?_

_Read and Review!_

_Hope you like it folks! More to come!_

* * *

**Requited, Unrequited: Chapter One**

**Never There**

- - - - -

Sometimes, Haibara Ai feels that she's out of the picture. As in, wiped out, erased, obliterated.

_Gone._

When she's sitting on her designated seat on Teitan Elementary School, her teachers gazes passes through her, as if they were not seeing her. When she's on the park looking at the sunset, a person just walks on her as if she was never there.

She had always been 'never there'. Never was, never now, never will be. She will always be _Sherry. _The scientist who created Apotoxin 4689, the Black Organization using the despicable poison to any random person she didn't even give a damn to.

A killer, though indirectly. She laughed at the irony.

"Ai-chan!"

"Haibara-san!"

"Oi, Haibara!"

But even though she's a killer, a monster that is to be feared, Haibara is surprised that someone still gave her friends to be with, even though she's the most undeserving. Maybe their role was to change her pessimistic outlook in life, or maybe make her happy, even if it is short lived. She preferred both, it sounded fitting.

And as Ayumi took her hand and told her they have another case to solve, as Mitsuhiko blushed whenever she looked at him, as Genta says he's hungry even if he just ate fish crackers seconds ago and whenever that idiot of a detective and her volley friendly insults like professional tennis players, she feels that she had found her position in a place she could call home.

For the first time in her 18 years, she wasn't 'never there'.


	2. Don't Leave Me

**Requited, Unrequited: Chapter Two**

**Don't Leave Me**

**- - - - -**

It happened all too fast.

Bullets were whizzing everywhere. I was busy, repeatedly shooting any Black Organization member passing by me. It was like a war, the two parties furiously exchanging blows like wild tigers.

Then, suddenly, Gin took hold of the true form of Shiho Miyano. Her mask broke, and suddenly, her emotions came bursting out like a broken dam.

I couldn't bear to look at her face. She was scared, oh God, she was _scared. _She was shivering and that bastard Gin was grinning sadistically, yelling for the officers to drop their guns or else he'll blow Shiho to hell. I could still feel my anger and the sudden urge to just pounce on him. Next thing I knew, I fired him a bullet to the shoulder, effectively making him release Shiho. I took hold of her arm and half dragged half carried her still shivering form.

Then, what happened next is the reason why I'm now sitting outside a hospital room, eyes full of guilt.

I underestimated Gin. I knew he could recover fast, but not _that _fast. When I looked back at him, his gun was already pointed at me.

I closed my eyes, readying myself on the bullet that was about to strike my heart.

I felt nothing, except for a soft thing that fell on me and a sticky substance splashing all over my body.

It was Shiho. Even though she was shot somewhere near her heart, she still had her glaring eyes trained at Gin while he was being wrestled to the ground by Shuichi Akai and Jodie-sensei. She looked at me.

"What's with the worried face for?" She was smirking.

'Worried' was and understatement. I was hysterical.

I was cradling her body, caressing her face and desperately telling her not to close her eyes. Her chest was already splattered with a lot of blood, her white blouse stained with it.

"Don't you dare die here, Shiho. You took the bullet; I should be the one lying here drenched in blood. I _promised _to protect you from them. I, I-"

I was cut off by two paramedics taking hold of my arms, pulling me away from her. Another pair carried Shiho to stretcher, a nearby ambulance waiting for her. I wanted to be with her. But the paramedics wouldn't let me, saying that I would just distract them.

To hell with the rules.

I was ready to punch one paramedic unconscious when I saw Shiho smile slightly in the corner of my eye.

She looked like a battered angel. An angel I couldn't live without.

And before she was put inside the ambulance that was ready to take her to the hospital, I remembered myself shouting desperately.

"_Don't Leave Me!"_


	3. Percent

**Requited, Unrequited: Chapter Three**

**Percent**

Conan calculates. The possibilities, the mean averages, the statistics, the medians, bulk module, velocities, perimeters and lastly, a very complex set of problems on differential calculus.

And then his head aches.

After approximately 10 years, he was now a high school student like he was once, and now, even if he had been a straight-A student since he was in his fake childhood, Conan found himself struggling to continue this rare feat.

Calculus had been his number one enemy ever since he was 17 (in the original age), and his lessons about this _damned _subject ended with Gin shrinking him. And now, this… _abomination _was thrown back at him just a few hours ago, and, much to his displeasure, the damned teacher even gave them homework.

And now…

Now…

His head aches. Because of all the calculations.

_Perfect. Just bloody perfect._

"Is this _true?_" an all-too-familiar person asked with an all-too-familiar voice laced with sarcasm, added with fake surprise. "_The _very much acclaimed high school detective, having troubles with differential calculus?" Haibara Ai gave a gasp, effectively ticking the four-eyed youth, "Pigs are flying!"

Scowling, Conan turned around to face the strawberry-haired teen, and proceeded to throw his exasperated statement.

"I'm not in the mood, Haibara" Conan said, eyeing the amused eyes of Haibara. "Go bug someone else"

Haibara pouted, "But it's raining today, _Edogawa-kun. _You don't want me to march outside and be sick now, do you?" smirking, she added, "I already finished my homework unlike _somebody else_ here and it's way too boring in my room"

Really, this girl knew how to push his buttons.

Groaning, he turned back to his homework and chose to ignore Haibara's previous statement.

He had been living with Haibara and Hakase 5 years ago since Ran started to notice the similarities between him and his old self, and naturally, he didn't want that to happen. The organization had been destroyed when he was 15, and even though he was happy, his joy was short-lived when Haibara informed him a day after that there was no cure.

His heart broke when he phone-called Ran just to tell her that he won't be coming back, _ever. _A few weeks after that, Ran was a wreck, like a living zombie. Thankfully though, Doctor Araide had been there with her, and now, the two were a happily married couple.

"Do you want some coffee, Kudo-kun?"

_Ah, _Conan snorted mentally, _at least Haibara could be of help._

"Sure"

As he heard the fading footsteps of the shrunken scientist, his thoughts wandered on the times when Haibara had been there for him. When they were still in elementary, they were like a conjoint twin, always stuck together. Wherever he was, she was there, following him like a cat – he himself never left her behind. He'll pause on his walk if he senses that the woman isn't following anymore, and then nudges her back to him. And just recently, Ayumi (who now had moved on and was now dating Mitsuhiko) had dubbed them 'The Married Couple'. Just like the time when he was with Ran.

But that was Haibara. And Haibara can never be like Ran.

Conan suddenly had tormented thoughts. So he decided to get things by logics and mathematics. Taking his pen, the detective simply grabbed a piece of paper and started to compute.

He was having a full-blown headache the time he finished.

Haibara found him sprawled sleepily on his study table, and her being Haibara, dragged the pitiful boy on his bed.

When Agasa-hakase returned from the groceries, Haibara herself was sleeping on the bed, together with Conan.

When Agasa found the 'Probability-That-I-Like-Haibara' computation, he laughed at the 50% final average.

And when Agasa noticed something wrong about the computation, he decided to redo it.

Conan sucks at math – it should have been 110%.

* * *

_Sorry for the slow update, guys. My flash-drive got stolen, and all my files were in it! So I had no choice but to start from scratch again. But then, I hope you like this chapter! R&R!!_


	4. Pain

Here's chapter four, guys! Sorry for the long update, got in a writers block.

* * *

**Requited, Unrequited: Chapter Four**

**Pain  
**

Miyano Shiho couldn't see, or even feel_._ The world was an endless abyss of darkness, leaving her trapped in a numbness she had never experienced before. She couldn't even feel her lungs as they took air in and out, couldn't sense her own self. She could hear, however, and the steady beeping of a heart monitor was the only hint of her whereabouts she had.

Obviously, she was in a hospital.

She couldn't figure out _why_, though. In her eternal state of unfeeling blackness, she couldn't even figure out which way was up and which way was down. She had never felt so helpless, and she _hated _it.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a door opening, then the hum of voices.

"Here you are, sir. She's came here in critical condition, but we've stabilized her," a female voice said. A nurse, maybe?

Footsteps. A nearby chair scraping against a tile floor. The rustle of clothes as someone sat down.

A feeling of warmth abruptly broke through her numbness, enveloping what Shiho guessed would be her hand. The comfort spread through her. She still couldn't feel anything else, but the single sensation was soothing, assuring her that there was a world past her current state of nothingness.

Shiho decided it must be Hakase. After all he had developed something of a fatherly side to her for the past two years. It wouldn't surprise her if he felt the need to hold his surrogate daughter's hand while she was comatose.

"Haibara…" a male voice sighed. A voice that definitely, positively, _absolutely _did not belong to Hakase Agasa.

_Kudo-kun…?_

"You look pretty beat up, Haibara," he said with a humorless chuckle. He sounded…depressed? That wasn't like Kudo-kun at all. Concerned, Shiho struggled to find some way to reach out to him, but knew it was a futile attempt. She might as well have been dead.

"I knew you'd try to protect those who are close to you, but me?" he questioned. _What does he mean? Did I…?_

No, wait. It was coming back to her. She had already developed the antidote and just after a day of trying it, they already found out the hideout of the Black Syndicate. With the aid of the Beika Police along with other nearby police organization, they raided the hideout.

In the end, when Gin was about to be killed, he aimed his gun at Kudo-kun, whom Shiho shielded for a reason she did not know. She did also remember his eyes as he had shot her, gun in a bloodied hand.

Shiho was snapped out of her thoughts when Shinichi began to speak again. "After you got shot and were barely conscious, we immediately called an ambulance…," Shinichi cut himself off and chuckled. "I was hysterical that time you know? Thankfully the bullet just grazed your heart, but you were vomiting a lot of blood I really freaked out."

Was she? She couldn't remember completely, but she could almost recall a panicking Kudo-kun… Jodie-sensei whipping out a cell phone… and flashing lights and sirens…

"You passed out while you were in the ambulance. When we asked the doctors about your condition, they said…they didn't…didn't think you'd make it…," he continued. His voice shook slightly. The warm feeling increased as Shinichi tightened his hold on her hand. It was so unlike him, and that scared her. How close to death had she been?

Shinichi fell silent, letting the beeping of the monitor fill the room. The silence was pronounced, as if he was listening to something intently. The heart monitor? Why would he listen to a heart monitor?

"You look…dead," he said bluntly, as if answering her question. "It's hard to believe you're alive in there."

_Oh_…

Once again Shiho tried to fight her way through the darkness that engulfed her. She needed to _see _him, dammit! She needed to reassure him that she was okay!

It was quiet once again until Shinichi finally said, "I know you're strong, Haibara, even without your wits. But you're still just a girl, you know?"

_Don't sound so worried. I'm fine! And what was that about the girl thing?!_

Shiho would be insulted if she didn't feel so…safe. She usually hated being protected, but with Shinichi it felt different. _Everything_ seemed to feel different with him.

"I was…worried," he confessed. "I mean, of course I was. But I was more concerned than I probably should've been, I guess. Maybe even more than Hakase."

More warmth spread through her as his hand brushed her bangs from her forehead. But she couldn't just feel the warmth now, her numbness was fading. And the first sensation to hit her was pain. Mentally, Shiho screamed in agony. It hurt _so much_!

She clung to the feeling of Shinichi's hands, one still intertwined with hers and the other traveling from her forehead to cradle her cheek. She had never wanted to embrace someone as much as she did now, but she couldn't even gather the strength to open her eyes.

When he spoke again, she held onto his words like a lifeline. "I don't know why, but I feel so _protective _of you. And I really hate it when you sacrifice your sleep just to make the antidote. It gets harder and harder to see you hurt.

"I thought I was going to go insane when I saw you crying one time in your bedroom while looking at your sisters' photo." A pause. "I felt a little like that tonight, too. I wanted to _save _you, dammit"

He hadn't saved her then, but she felt like he was saving her now. The pain was so horrible; she would probably go insane if he wasn't distracting her.

Her bed shifted as Shinichi moved his hand from her cheek to beside her head, leaning on it as he bent forward. He was so close Shiho could feel his bangs brush her forehead. "Shiho, you have to wake up, okay? No matter what," Shinichi mumbled softly, pressing a light kiss to her forehead and Shiho could feel her cheeks grew a bit hot because of the way he said her name, and that it was the first time he called her by her true name.

And then he was gone. He straightened up, pulling his hand out of her limp grasp, scooting his chair back and standing. Panic squeezed her heart, clawing at her stomach and clouding her mind as his presence started to fade. The sound of his footsteps grew fainter as he walked further and further away. He was _leaving _her!

"I'll go talk to Hakase" he said, his composure slipping back into place as his voice turned casual once more. But Shiho could tell it was forced.

_Kudo-kun! _She wanted to scream. _Come back!_

She poured every bit of strength and willpower she had into breaking free from the darkness. She just needed to open her eyes, or move a finger, or speak! Something, anything!

The door was opening, sounds from the hall pouring into the room. No! He couldn't…he couldn't leave her! _No!_

"Ku-…Kud-kun…"

It was weak and barely audible, but he heard it. He was back by her bedside in an instant, before the door even shut, before she even realized she had managed to call out to him. "Haibara?" he asked tentatively.

"Kudo-kun…," she said again, her voice wispy and shaking. But she couldn't get enough of saying it, so she repeated it once more, now calling him by first name, "_Shinichi…_" She opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the bright light above her.

"_Shiho_!" Train called joyfully, his hands on both sides of her face as he directed her gaze from the burning light and led it to rest upon his golden orbs. "You woke up!"

He looked so relieved, yet alarm still had a hold on her. She reached towards him, weakly grabbing his wrists. "You can't…leave me…the pain, it…"

His expression turned serious immediately. "You're in pain?" he asked. He located a button on the wall and pressed it, calling a nurse. "We'll have someone bring you painkillers."

Shinichi took another look at her eyes, glazed over with agony. Guilt and self-disgust seized him. He hadn't took her, and now she was paying for it. She looked so pale and fragile, wounds everywhere, blood soaking through her bandages. _I PROMISED to protect her! I'm an imbecile!_

Expression softening, Shinichi sat beside her on the bed, bending down and slipping his arms underneath her back. Carefully, he hoisted her up into a sitting position, being as gentle as possible, avoiding any injuries. He pulled her onto his lap and leaned her against his chest, rubbing her back with one hand and threading the other through her hair.

"I'll make the pain stop, Shiho. I promise."

Shiho nodded against his chest, wrapping her arms loosely around his torso.

_He already had.

* * *

_

Read and Review!_  
_


	5. Die

**Requited, Unrequited: Chapter Five  
**

**Die  
**

**- - - - -**

Every night, before drifting to sleep, Haibara thinks of how she will die.

Perhaps she will die in some alleyway, her body broken and bleeding from gunshot wounds. Or on TV, where her true identity will be revealed as _Sherry_. Maybe she will die gracefully, old and wrinkled and wise, passing away in slumber. More often than not, she thinks she will die like a scoundrel.

Haibara doesn't think that's a bad way to leave.

-

Enter Kudo Shinichi. Sherlock Holmes of the 20th century, high school detective, and a varsity of the soccer club.

Haibara doesn't think of him much at first, merely brushes him off as a mere nuisance. But he's like fungi or mold, albeit much more handsome. He simply attaches himself and grows on her. She develops some sort of reluctant respect for his downright idiocy that he calls courage, and truth.

His promise still rings in her ears for days on end. That he was going to save her, help her bring down the organization. She always gave him the cold shoulder, yet he was a persistent brat. Haibara developed an attachment to the persistent brat whom she knows as her own prince, her own detective. And then, suddenly, he becomes important to the world. And she hates that. She hates Ran for taking his heart away before her. She hates that everyone knows him. She hates that she thinks he's more than a detective.

She hates that he is not hers.

-

At night, after she's slipped under the covers of her futon, she thinks of another way to die.

She thinks that should she die, she would like to die saving someone. She would like to feel her body propel itself before this person and be ripped to shreds only so that he may live on. Because a life, he tells her, is something precious. Haibara severely doubts her life is precious but she can see his face if she hurts herself. Perhaps she would see tears and hear cries of anguish as she drifts past him to the afterlife.

She would like to die saving Shinichi.

* * *

I know, it's really short, but heck!

R&R!~!!!


	6. Trapped

**Requited, Unrequited: Chapter Six**

**Trapped  
**

- - - - -

"Oi. Miyano."

"What?"

"You wouldn't happen to believe in charms, right?"

She shifted the irritated stare away from the locked door and landed it on him. "Of course not."

He nodded. "Good. Then you won't think this is my fault."

"What are you on about, Kudo?" Miyano Shiho narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't tell me you planned this."

"I wouldn't bother to, trust me."

Shiho seemed to give him a once over, judging him, and then turned away. "Whatever." The frown on her face was illuminated by the sliver of light that peeked in from an overhead window. She studied the thin slit and the pane of glass that was gently eased open to allow air circulation. Shiho didn't know why she was bothering. It wasn't like either of them could actually fit.

"Hey, you're not in a hurry or anything, are you?"

She turned to him and shook her head. "Are you?" she asked back. "If you are, I can try kicking down the door." Her offer surprised him so much that it made him chuckle. Shinichi Kudo thought he had managed to stifle it fairly well, but she still stared at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"It's just weird." His shoulders shook. "Seeing the girl who is the top best student next to me in the whole school willing to ruin her shoes for me."

Shiho's face darkened at the mention of the 'top best student next to me' but remained indifferent at the 'shoes' remark. "You got stuck here helping me take the sports equipment back," she stated. "I hate owing people favors."

"You're very, uh, fair, aren't you?" She only raised an eyebrow. Shinichi decided not to elaborate. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You're making me feel like a cheater or something."

"And why would that be?"

_Damn._ "Ah… you wouldn't be mad if I told you I _might_ have done something to get us stuck, would you?" he asked warily.

Her eyes went even narrower.

_Oops…_ _I think I'll be a bloody pulp when we manage to get out of here…_

She tilted her head a little. "It depends on how you did it."

"A charm."

"Huh?"

Shinichi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh, see, this friend of mine was introducing me to charms and I fiddled around with one that would get me stuck in the equipment shed with the first girl that came to my mind." A rueful smile wavered. "I didn't know it would actually work. Sorry." He peered carefully at her. "So… are you mad?"

She shook her head. "Didn't I just tell you that I don't believe in charms?" As Shinichi sighed, Shiho looked around, and then sat down on a stack of gym mats. They were hard and not the best seating option. "Looks like we'll be here a while," she observed.

For some reason, Shinichi didn't think she would care if he told her there was a reverse charm. "Don't worry; we won't be staying overnight," he said instead. "The basketball club trains on Thursday afternoons. They have to come in here to get their gear. Sit through lunch and they'll come."

Shiho nodded and he noticed that she was a little more relaxed than she had initially been. He supposed that it had been foolish of him to suspect that she was incapable of emotion. "You know their timetable very well," she noted.

Shinichi shrugged.

The muffled drill of the bell seeped in through the window. Shinichi raised his head. "There goes the lunch bell," he said wryly. He looked hopefully toward Shiho. "I don't suppose you have any food on you…?"

"No, sorry." He sighed and his head dropped. Shiho took off her shoes and slid back so that her back was resting against the wall. "You should sit too," she told Shinichi.

He blinked, and then sat at the opposite end of the mat. "Good idea." He glanced over at her. "You're pretty calm for a girl who's trapped with me."

"That's because I know you wouldn't try anything."

"And how would you know that? I've got a reputation for being unpredictable, you know."

Shiho crossed her arms and frowned. "Are you _trying_ to force me into self defense?"

"Forget I said anything," Shinichi said hastily, backing away.

She didn't say anything. He shrugged and turned away, closing his eyes. It was a pity that the shed wasn't located in a busy area, or they could just yell and someone would hear them and let them out.

Shiho was being very quiet. She seemed to be a girl of few words. She was a mystery, too. Shinichi cracked open an eye and glanced over at her. For an intelligent girl and an ice queen she was quite interesting.

He noticed that she was rubbing her forearms. "You cold?"

Her head turned sharply, as if she had been in deep thought and Shinichi had popped her bubble. Her eyes gradually softened. "It's just the breeze," she said. "I'm fine." But Shinichi had already gotten up. He unbuttoned his school jacket and threw it to her

She caught it deftly and held it out in front of her. She shook off any dust clinging to the fabric, and then, after a short moment of contemplation, draped it on her shoulders.

"Kudo?" Shiho's soft voice echoed around the enclosed room, and Shinichi opened his eyes. He stared into hers. It was difficult to read the emotion in her eyes. She wasn't like Ran or Sonoko. She was sarcastic but there was also something gentle about her, the instinct to care… and Shinichi found that he found her presence comforting. Shiho was blunt with what she said. No hesitation. No lies.

"Miyano…"

"… Yes?"

"Do you ever miss your parents, or your older sister?", the death of the three Miyano's was still heard within the halls of their school.

She was unresponsive for a while. Shinichi was beginning to think that he had offended her when she spoke up in that soft voice, a bitter smile curving her lips. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." She slid off the mat to sit on the ground with him. "After their car accident, I always though I didn't have a reason for living anymore but… Why am I telling you this anyway?" She shook her head. For a moment there, she had felt he understood…

Shinichi chuckled. "You're just like me."

"What?" Shiho was puzzled. She had always thought that Kudo had a perfect life.

"Ever tried holding sand in your hand?"

Shiho frowned. "Yeah… so?"

"Falls apart, doesn't it?"

"So?" Then it came to her. She averted her gaze. "Change the topic. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

He shrugged. "Fine." The atmosphere got a little lighter. "For an ice queen, your pretty funny, Miyano"

"I'm not an ice queen."

"But you are pretty funny," he grinned. His impression of Miyano Shiho was shifting. He saw something underneath that hard shell. Someone abstract like him saw her as something akin to a clam – hard shell, soft centre. Shinichi saw her as a girl he could get to know better. He never really got acquainted to her since she was always secluding herself from their classmates.

"You're funny as well," Shiho said abruptly.

"Eh?"

She gave him a small smile. "I think you know that more than anyone, don't you, Kudo?"

Speechless, but only for a moment. "… Yeah." The bell drilled again. Shinichi and Shiho shared a look, and then stood. "Won't be long now before someone comes to fetch us."

He wasn't looking at her. "Yeah… Shiho?"

"Yeah?"

"Family is important. Even if it isn't your real family, even if it's just friends or strangers you feel comfortable with… they're the last grains of sand that you can't shake off no matter how hard you try."

Shiho remembered Shinichi's words. Even after they had been released by a pair of perplexed juniors. Even after they pretended that they had not gotten themselves trapped together for a whole lunch.

Because they were both still trapped in their past, their life, still in that equipment room.

Together.

* * *

Hello everyone!! I updated! _Finally!!!_ Its our Christmas break now, and I'm now brainstorming for a topic on this fic, I've got some major writers block here... Anyway, REVIEW!!!!

Trapped ©Akitsuki Akira


	7. Leave

**Requited, Unrequited: Chapter Seven**

**Leave**

- - - - -

Running faster and faster—she's leaving again, she's trying to bear this alone, he has to stop her—the loud footsteps and the harsh sound of breathing break the silence. He sees her, shoulders set determinedly, and tries to grab her.

"Don't go! Don't leave!"

She turns to him, her eyes as blank as the rest of her face, and he wakes up panting and sweaty.

_You're the one who left._

_

* * *

  
_

Ever since that disturbing dream, Shinichi couldn't sleep properly again, since no matter what he did, that nightmare still came to haunt him every night. The only way to avoid it was not sleeping, and it's not like I have a choice, he thought. That dream is like an omen, he reasoned.

Deep inside, he just didn't want to see Haibara leaving him.

Akitsuki Akira ©Leave


	8. Friends

**Requited, Unrequited: Chapter Eight**

**Friends**

- - - - -

One day, when I was in junior-high school I saw a kid from my class was walking home from school. Her name was Miyano Shiho. It looked like she was carrying all of her books.

_Why would anyone bring home all his books on a Friday? She must really be a nerd, _I thought.

I had quite a weekend planned-parties and a soccer game with my friends Heiji, Hakuba and Kaito-so I shrugged my shoulders and went on.

As I was walking, I saw a bunch of kids running towards her. They ran at her, knocking all of her books out of her arms and tripping her so she landed in the dirt. She looked up and I saw this terrible sadness in her eyes. I was a bit shocked.

I was in a really good mood that day, so I jogged over to her and as she crawled around collecting her books, I saw a tear in her eye. She looked up when she saw me coming towards her and swiftly brushed it away, hoping I didn't notice.

As I handed her a few of her scattered books I said, "Those guys are jerks. They should get on with their lives."

She looked at me in a surprised manner and then said, "Thanks!" There was a big smile on her face. It was one of those smiles that showed real gratitude.

I helped her pick up her books, and asked her where she lived. As it turned out, she lived near me, so I asked her why I had never seen her before. She said she had gone to a private school before. I would have never hung out with a private school kid before, but I did, and it was the greatest thing I did that made me happy.

We talked all the way home, and I carried some of her books. She turned out to be a pretty cool kid. I asked her if she wanted to hang out with me more. She said yes.

Over the next four years, Shiho and I became best friends. She was there for me when I first got my heart broken because of Ran, my childhood crush, and I'm quite embarrassed to say this, but she has a really nice comfortable shoulder to cry on. She was always there when something went wrong. And, in return, I helped her in meeting some of my friends, even though there was this weird pang in my chest and it felt like my stomach had dropped and then been tied into knots. We had a strange friendship but it was solid.

When we were seniors, we began to think about college. Shiho decided on Oxford, and I was going to Harvard.

I knew that we would always be friends, that the kilometers would never be a problem. She was going to be a scientist, and I was going for criminology.

Shiho was valedictorian of our class. I teased her all the time about being a nerd. She had to prepare a speech for graduation.

Graduation day, I saw Shiho. She looked really great. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She had more dates than I had and all the boys loved him. I wasn't sure why though, but it annoyed me _so_ much.

I could see that she was nervous about her speech. So I took her hand and said, "You'll be great."

She looked at me with one of those looks-the really grateful one-and smiled. "Thanks," she said. Shiho smiled at me that I felt my heart melt. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I struggled to fight the blush that was creeping onto my pale cheeks. _I hope she doesn't read my mind and find me in such a mess,_ I thought, panicking. Every time she read my mind she found something to embarrass me with.

"Trust me you'll be fine." I told her, encouragingly, "And even if you screw up your fan boys will still love you!" I added teasingly.

She made a face at me, before laughing. She had such a light, carefree laugh. I really like it; it makes you feel like laughing too and it never failed to brighten my mood. I beamed at her, gave her a peck on the forehead, and told her she was almost up before going to my seat.

I saw that a light pink flush had crept across her naturally pale cheeks, and she looked quite shy and embarrassed. And then, I noticed a faraway look in her eyes, she was thinking about something. Shiho looked thoughtful, before smiling softly and throwing her speech away. I couldn't help but feel confused at that. But I didn't get much time to contemplate on that because she was already being called.

As she started her speech, she cleared her throat, and began "Although I already had a speech prepared, I realized that it was more important for me to tell you this. Besides, my old speech would have probably bored you all." She smirked.

"Graduation is a time to thank those who helped you make it through those tough years. Your parents, your teachers, your siblings, maybe a coach...but mostly your friends... I am here to tell all of you that being a friend of someone is the best gift you can give them. I am going to tell you my story."

I just looked at my friend with disbelief as she told the story of the first day we met. She had planned to kill herself over the weekend. She talked of how she had cleaned out her locker so her parents wouldn't have to do it later and was carrying her stuff home.

I felt a coldness rush over me as I realized that she might have died if I hadn't befriended her. It scared me witless, to know that the witty, sarcastic girl that I knew and adored had sunk that deeply into depression.

She looked hard at me and gave me a little smile. "Thankfully, I was saved. My friend saved me from doing the unspeakable."

I heard the gasp go through the crowd as this gorgeous, popular woman told us all about her weakest moment.

"And I would like to thank that friend of mine, for all that he has done for me and for bringing me back from a dark, depressing place that I hope I never go to again." She was walking down with a microphone in her hand while she said that. She was heading towards _me_. I felt frozen on the spot. I couldn't move no matter how hard I willed myself to. It was as though I was rooted to the ground.

"Thank you, Kudo Shinichi. Thank you for everything. I would have never come this far without you. You are the greatest friend I could have ever asked for." She told me sincerely.

I was stunned beyond words. She smiled softly, her hand cupping my cheek. She leaned and kissed me softly on the lips. I was so surprised that I almost pulled away, but there was this part of me that felt like everything was right. Intense heat rushed through me even though it was such a gentle kiss.

She pulled away, a slight flush on her cheeks. There was silence all around the hall as everyone stared shocked, Shiho kissing me was as unimaginable as Heiji kissing Sonoko. Everyone was staring, wondering how I would react to my best friend kissing me.

"I-I-I—" Shiho stuttered, embarrassed, with that adorable flush on her face.

Now it was my turn to smirk and swept her off her feet, which I did. I kissed her with such longing I never knew I had. Cheers erupted from everyone around us but these thoughts were instantly dismissed as a comforting warmth wrapped around me. It took me a moment to realize that her arms were wrapped around my neck. As that warmth and the tingly sensation in my body increased I realized that over the years, I had fallen for my best friend, without even noticing.

We pulled apart for breath and she whispered three short but sweet words. "I love you."

My heart fluttered, and I fought down the desire to kiss her again. "As I love you."

Louder cheers erupted from everyone and that brought me back to reality. I had completely forgotten that we were at school in front of everyone. We both blushed and Shiho buried her head into my chest.

After the graduation, and of course everyone's teasing of me and Shiho, I saw her parents. They had come up to me and were smiling that same grateful smile that was the first smile Shiho ever smiled at me. They had come over to thank me. Not until that moment did I realize its depth. I almost cried when it hit me.

Never underestimate the power of your actions. With one small gesture you can change a person's life. For better or for worse. We were given a significant role in each other's lives to impact one another in some way. Look for good in others and don't let them just fade away and sink into depression. There are those out there who need help, but you have to be willing to help and realize how much you can the lives of those around you.

_Friends are angels who lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly.

* * *

_

Akitsuki Akira ©Friends


	9. Flower

**Requited, Unrequited: Chapter Nine**

**Flower**

- - - - -

Even as the severe cold and fierce blizzard confined every soul in Beika to their home, one particular, unrelenting, committed, high school detective was carrying out his self-assigned mission. He wasn't bound to go trudging in the knee deep snow, with 'knee-deep' redefining itself with every minute, and sheets of snow crash-landing on the ground. He was doing it because he felt he had to do something for a certain somebody to whom he owed his life, among other things.

"How stupid can I get?" Kudo Shinichi asked himself aloud, his raspy breaths emerging in puffs of smoky vapor, and being blown away by the frigid winds, which swept all across the land, even before their existence could be registered. Even the fact that he had covered himself in layers of woolen garments,— which included several overcoats, an ear muffler, two scarves, a pair of thick leather gloves, a woolen hat and thick rubber boots,—didn't make him feel as cozy as they ought to have. Okay, he was practically freezing.

He wrapped his arms around himself tightly and proceeded steadfastly into the distant meadow, which was then covered in deeper snow than any other part of the city.

"Oh, God," he said, finding himself sinking deeper and deeper into the snow with every step; "This is ridiculous. _Ridiculous._"

"Finally!" he said when his foot made contact with something hard. He was already waist-deep in snow, and with every passing moment, he felt his lower body go number and number.

"Now comes the hard part." he muttered.

He took a deep breath and plunged himself into the snow whole. No part of him was visible from on top except the crater that he'd formed in the snow. That, too, was rapidly being covered up.

And soon, Shinichi was buried alive underneath the snow.

* * *

"Tell me again why did you do this?" Miyano Shiho said with a raised eyebrow, tapping her foot in annoyance; "Well?"

Kudo Shinichi was presently seated in front of the fire, his face reddened with frostbite—particularly his nose—and his feet were in a small tub of hot water. Several blankets were draped over him, and yet he shivered as though he'd seen a most terrifying specter—presumably, that of his mother.

"Achoo!" Shinichi sniffled, wiped his very red nose and tried to speak. All that came out of his mouth were hoarse groans.

"Don't speak." Shiho said suddenly, changing her mind and rolling her eyes. _Pathetic._

The door opened. "How is he now?"

"Hakase," Shiho said, "Kudo-kun caught a really bad cold."

"Shinichi-kun," Agasa Hakase said, turning to Shinichi, "that was a very foolish thing to do: going outside in such a furious snowstorm."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow in Hakase's direction.

"Oh, well," Hakase said, casting a glance at Shiho, and then looking back at Shinichi; "I guess some actions are excusable; some things are better left untold."

He laughed airily.

Hakase turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway. "But really, Shinichi-kun, those flowers frozen in ice-crystals you brought for Ai-kun are very beautiful. Nice choice."

* * *

Akitsuki Akira ©Flower


	10. White Rose

**Requited, Unrequited: Chapter Ten**

**White Rose**

- - - - -

Shinichi Kudo was panicking.

He tapped his pen against the side of the desk, his knee jostling up and down in agitation. Miyano Shiho glanced up at the raven-haired boy, frowning in concern. They were supposed to be studying for the upcoming exam – not that they needed it.

"Are you alright Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi shrugged. "Fine." That was a lie of the highest order. And unfortunately for Shinichi, he was a terrible liar.

"And here I thought you had the same smarts as me," Shiho quipped. "Is differential calculus that bad?"

"It's not that," Shinichi replied without thought, ignoring Shiho's sarcastic remark.

Shiho put down her book on Mathematics, and gave Shinichi her full attention.

"Then what's making you put up that kind of face?"

Shinichi hesitated. He looked around furtively to ensure that no one else would be able to over-hear. The school library was almost deserted. No one in the right minds wanted to spend a Saturday night in the library unless it couldn't be avoided. At least this way, it was quiet for Shinichi's confession.

Shiho leaned forward, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"How do you go about asking a girl on a date?" Shinichi asked.

Shiho tried to stop herself from laughing, but couldn't contain a slight hysterical giggle at the question. She bit her lower lip and breathed in through her nose, trying desperately to compose herself. Shinichi was obviously struggling with this and if she laughed at him, she would definitely not be asked something this sensitive ever again, since Shiho was the kind of girl who rarely laughed being the Ice Queen that she was.

"A date?" Shiho repeated, trying to buy a moment of time.

"To the upcoming festival of Hanami*," Shinichi explained. "And...well, I don't know how to phrase the question without sounding like a compete idiot."

The strawberry blonde nodded contemplatively. Shinichi must have set his sights on Mouri Ran, the attractive black belter of their high school. Shiho might not have particularly liked Ran, but Shinichi liked the girl, so obviously she must have had some redeeming qualities, even if Shiho couldn't see them.

"Alright...well, there are a few things you could do."

Shinichi poised his pen over a sheet of paper, ready to receive instructions. Shiho tried not to break into laughter all over again.

"First...well, be romantic. Most girls like flowers. Not that I like them too, anyway." Shiho scoffed.

Shinichi smiled while he wrote down 'flowers' with a question mark beside it.

"I've seen some of the older boys giving girls chocolates, so that could work," Shiho suggested.

Shinichi dutifully wrote it down.

"When do you plan on asking her?" Shiho blurted out when Shinichi didn't ask anymore questions.

Shinichi shook his head dejectedly. "I don't know. Should I try and get her alone, so that if she does say no, I'm not going to be completely embarrassed? Or should I do it in public? Would she be less likely to say no in public?"

The giggling was trying to return, but Shiho swiftly changed it into a cough.

"Well, public would be better. It would show her that you weren't afraid of rejection. Of course, it does put a bit of pressure on her to say 'yes'. But, if she really doesn't want to go with you, or she already has a date, then I'm certain she'd say 'no'. Gently."

Shinichi nodded. 'Public' was added onto his list.

"Do I have to lead up to the question itself? Should I make small talk first?" Shinichi asked curiously.

Shiho shook her head. "Kudo-kun, you are terrible at small talk. Don't try it. You'll stress yourself out. Straight to the point is best."

Shinichi breathed in deeply, feeling a little more confident. "Alright. I'm going to do it. Tomorrow. At recess."

"Good luck," Shiho said sincerely.

Shinichi smiled, feeling much better about his next task.

When Shiho finally excused herself, wrenched the door open and disappeared through it, Shinichi swore he heard a muffled sob before it slammed shut.

--

Morning came slowly for Shinichi. He hadn't slept very well, his mind churning out 'what if' scenarios and his brain was unable to shut off.

He'd woken early, gathering up the elements to set the scene. He'd written a letter, bought a rose, practiced his question nearly a hundred times. He wondered idly if he'd been muttering it in his sleep. He hoped not.

Seating himself at the table where he and his friends usually sit, Shinichi was surprised by how calm he felt. He had a mission, he'd set the stage, and now all he had to do was to wait until the girl he intended to ask arrived.

Students began straggling into the cafeteria not even five minutes after Shinichi had sat down, his back to the table where Ran and some of her giggly friends sat. Finally the girl he'd been waiting for entered the Great Hall. He told himself that he would wait until breakfast had been eaten before he would pop the question. Heiji and Shiho took seats on either side of him, and he watched as Heiji gobbled down the food he brought with him.

"Why'd you rush out of the classroom so fast?" Heiji asked. "You were gone before I even picked my books."

"Was hungry," Shinichi replied easily.

"Are you nervous Kudo-kun?" Shiho asked quietly, whispering so that Heiji couldn't hear them.

"A little," he replied.

"You'll be fine. She'll say yes, I promise you," Shiho assured him, a smile not reaching her eyes gracing her face.

"I hope so."

"Did you decide how you're going to ask?" she questioned.

Shinichi nodded and pointed at a small table five walks away from them. A single white rose in a vase sat atop of it. Shiho hadn't even noticed it, though some of the other students started to point at it.

"A white rose?" Shiho asked. "For your date?"

Shinichi nodded. "I decided against the chocolates. I brought the rose this morning."

Shiho was impressed with Shinichi's attention to detail. She hadn't been expecting much after the nerve-wrecked look on Shinichi's face the previous evening.

"Why a white rose?" Shiho asked.

Shinichi flushed, a little embarrassed. Shiho was instantly even more curious than she had been a moment before.

"I couldn't sleep very well last night, and my mother has a ton of books on plants and botany. I was flipping through these books about flowers, and...did you know that flowers have different meanings?"

Shiho nodded. She remembered from somewhere that white roses were significant for many reasons. And they were used by a vast number of people in wedding bouquets.

"A new true love. A pureness to that love. I...I thought it was particularly fitting," Shinichi admitted. He scowled boyishly. "And if you tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you."

Shiho laughed in amusement. Just when Shinichi was beginning to surprise her, he reminded her that he was, first and foremost, a boy.

"Why did you put that rose in front of everybody?" Shiho asked, trying to veer the topic onto safer pastures.

"You said make it public, right?" Shinichi asked. "I'll walk up to that table, take the rose, and then I'll give it to the girl I'm going to marry. Er...take to the Hanami."

Shiho sat in stunned silence, unable to believe the slip of tongue that had come from Shinichi's mouth. Even Heiji, nearly oblivious to everything but his food had tuned in when Shinichi had said the word 'marry'.

"Who're you marrying?!" Heiji exclaimed.

Several heads turned their way curiously. Shinichi gave him a grin before standing up, and walking towards the front of the cafeteria.

Heiji looked at Shiho, wondering if she had any answers to the chaos that Shinichi had laid at their feet. Shiho was still gaping, in open-mouthed wonder at what Shinichi had said.

The students began watching the famed high school detective as he strode confidently up to the table in front.

Shinichi took hold of the thornless stem, and began making the trek back through the aisle between his table and the table where Ran sat. He breathed in deeply, gathering his courage.

Shiho was still astounded by Shinichi's slip of the word 'marry'. Heiji was furrowing his brow in confusion. More than one or two girls were looking at Shinichi hopefully.

The strawberry blonde looked even more confused when Shinchi walked right past Mouri Ran without even stopping.

Shinichi came to rest directly in front of Shiho.

"Shiho, will you do me the great honor of being my date at the Hanami?"

She stared at him in complete and utter confusion, certain that Shinichi had been about to ask Ran, astounded that he would want to marry Ran, and now...now, Shinichi was asking her. He held the rose out to her, and Shiho could hear his voice in her head.

'_I'll give it to the girl I'm going to marry.'_

Shiho nodded, slowly breaking out of her stupor. "I would love to." She smiles as she took the rose from Shinichi's shaking hand, and stared at the boy who had once again managed to completely surprise her.

Shinichi smiled, and shyly kissed her cheek.

The rapt students in the cafeteria burst into raucous cheering. Shinichi and Shiho just stared at each other, letting the feelings between them ricochet back and forth, the intensity of the moment adding to the sweetness of emotion.

"I hope you give me that answer again in a few years," Shinichi said.

Shiho smiled brightly. "I would love to."

* * *

*Hanami-the cherry blossom viewing festival

Well! Well, well well! Yours truly has _finally _updated! And before you lot start throwing things at me, these stories have long been overdue because of my school woes. Our school participated in the National Achievment Exam (an exam 2nd Year high school students unfortunately have to take, and it was bloody _hard_), I was the contestant for a city tournament – which I won, mind you –, we had our exams, not to mention the exhausting preparation for the cross sword.

_Tiring._

Anyway, I hope you people appreciated the four stories I updated. Read and review please!

Akitsuki Akira ©White Rose


	11. Essay

**Requited, Unrequited: Chapter Eleven**

**Essay**

Edogawa Conan, along with the rest of the class, stared at Kobayashi-sensei in disbelief. What kind of assignment was that? Had she made a mistake? But no, there it was, written out across the blackboard in her neat script: _Write a two foot essay about a person who has inspired you_. What did that have to do with Trigonometry?

Genta's incredulous complaints got a little too loud and the professor skewered him with a glare that made him shut his mouth with an audible click and scrunch down in his seat, trying to look inedible. No one else in the class dared to protest the assignment after that. Which meant that they were stuck with having to write the thing. Great.

Haibara was being strangely secretive about the whole thing and chose to sit alone at a corner table in the library. Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi, after some groaning and complaining, happily went off to their houses to do things only God knows what. That left Conan sitting by himself at their usual table in the library and staring hopelessly at a piece of blank paper while his pen hovered over it.

Someone who inspired him? Like, uh, his dad? Did Kudo Yusaku inspire him? It wasn't like he wanted to become an author of a book or anything, which was how Mitsuhiko was taking the topic.

_Who has inspired you_? What did that _mean_ exactly? Sherlock Holmes had been pretty inspiring being a detective and all, he supposed, chewing absentmindedly on his pen, but then, he was a fictional character and Kobayashi-sensei had already stressed the fact that they were only allowed to write about people that was breathing. Sheesh, right now he'd rather a fabulously tricky essay on physics and the forces of matter. At least then there'd be some book somewhere he could look at. How was he supposed to figure this one out?

Looking in a dictionary didn't help. It had definitions for 'inspire' all right, but they were all things like 'to breathe' or 'to instruct by divine influence'. That couldn't be what Kobayashi-sensei meant. A clue would have been nice, he thought, irritated, as he doodled on the corner of his paper and glowered at the unhelpful dictionary.

Conan sighed heavily. It was mocking him, he was sure of it. He tried to tune it out and concentrate on the essay he was supposed to be writing. From the sounds of it everyone else was writing about famous people, so maybe he should just stop worrying about this and pick someone.

Conan picked up his pen with determination then sighed and put it down again without inscribing a single letter. It wasn't that he couldn't write an essay like that, it was just that he didn't think it was what they were supposed to do. Someone who _inspired_ him. Famous people didn't inspire him; they were just fun to talk about and pretend to be.

Really, Conan thought as he shoved the unhelpful dictionary back in the shelf, the person who inspired him, the person who drove him forwards, was... Haibara.

Which sounded stupid. She was his friend; she wasn't some Holmes fanatic like him or a big famous hero. She was just Haibara. Not that Haibara was ever 'just' anything, of course, but she wasn't—she wasn't—she was _Haibara_.

And, try as he might, Conan couldn't shake the idea that she was exactly what Kobayashi-sensei meant.

So he sat down and started to write.

_It sounds stupid;_ he began honestly,_but the person who has inspired me the most is Haibara Ai. I guess most boys wouldn't admit that, she's just a girl, just my friend. But she's always stood by me and she always thinks I can do things even when I'm sure I can't. She always helps me even if she's really busy and she puts up with my bad moods and she tells me the truth even when I don't want to know it. She_believes_in me, even when almost no one else does._

The words were pouring out of him now, as if he'd opened a floodgate.

_Even on the first time we met, she thought I could do great things when I was just a stupid kid who would say mean things as often as not, even though she is a bit sarcastic at times. And because she believes in me she gives me the courage to believe in myself, to think that maybe I'm not just the detective freak with a strange name. Because if someone like Haibara, who is the best, bravest, cleverest person I ever met, thinks that I'm worth something then I really must be worth something. I have to be._

_And because she believes it then I want to be. I want to be what she thinks I am so I work harder than I would by myself, I try harder than I would just for me. For Haibara I want to be everything she believes I am. Because I can't disappoint her. I'd rather face a rampaging criminal than disappoint Haibara. So she inspires me to become the best person I can be, which is weird but true. Without Haibara I wouldn't be anything._

_She doesn't believe that. Which is stupid. That's the only time she's stupid, is when she's thinking about herself. She doesn't think she's worth much but she's the best person in the whole world and one day I'm going to convince her. She thinks I don't really need her, that I just put up with her. She doesn't think I know, but I'm not completely thick and I can see it only I don't know how to convince her._

_She thinks she's just useful as an encyclopedia about Chemistry on legs, she doesn't even think she's beautiful. But she is. She's got a smile that makes me smile just looking at it because it's so real and genuine and she only smiles when she means it. And she never wears makeup so I know that I'm really looking at Haibara and not some paint, which I like. I like seeing the real her. She thinks her hair is awful but I like the way it tangles and it's not so bad so I don't know what she's complaining about really. And when she's thinking real hard she bites her lip and it's just so Haibara I have to smile and—_

Conan stared at his paper, his lips moving silently.

_Oh hell_, he wrote in bewilderment. _I'm in love with Haibara_.

He stared at his essay in stupefaction. It wasn't possible. Was it? He _couldn't_ be...

No way. She was – she was _Habaira_.

She was Beika High School's Ice Queen. She was the best student in the whole damn school and had the best grades a teacher could boast for. She was the girl every boy wanted. And it turns out, including _him_, Beika's High School detective.

Conan had no idea how long he sat there in a befuddled daze, the words blurring in front of his eyes but their meaning crystal clear.

"Conan-kun!" Ran came running at him, barely keeping her voice down to an acceptable library level. Conan hastily covered his essay up so Ran couldn't see what he'd written. "Conan-kun, come on, I've been looking everywhere for you! Dad has a case and were going to see the crime scene!"

_But what about Ran? Don't I love her? _Conan stared at Ran's retreating back. _Am I really over her now?_

Ran whipped around to find him still not moving. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Relieved at the thought of a distraction, Conan hastily shoved his things away in his bag and followed Ran. Immersing himself on another case, Conan managed to bury his unexpected revelation so far down in his mind that he forgot about it. And the assignment.

It wasn't until Kobayashi-sensei was going around the class collecting the essays that he remembered he was supposed to write one himself.

"You didn't happen to forget making one, don't you?" Haibara whispered, raising an eyebrow.

And of course he instantly wanted to say no because he knew Haibara wouldn't hate him for it but she'd be disappointed in him and he didn't want her to be disappointed in him. So it was with great relief that he remembered the paper he'd shoved into his bag several days back and he fished it out, straightened it hastily, and put it proudly on his desk. Haibara smirked at him and he grinned back.

After all, he'd managed to forget, with great effort, just what it was he'd written on that parchment.

A couple of days later Kobayashi-sensei handed back the essays with a few words of encouragement or criticism. When she stopped at Conan he had the disconcerting feeling that she was trying very hard not to smile. Or possibly laugh.

"Great job, Edogawa-kun," she said. "You were one of only two people in the entire year to work out precisely what it was I was asking for. Although I have to admit, yours was the most... original essay I have ever had to privilege to read."

Uneasily sure he was being laughed at, even if he didn't know why; Conan mumbled something in acknowledgement and accepted back the roll of paper.

"What did you write about?" Genta demanded when their teacher had moved on, his eyes a narrow glare.

"I wrote... I wrote about… About…," his voice trailed.

"About?" Haibara's voice piped in, raising an inquisitive eyebrow and Conan swore he did _not_ squeal like a girl.

"Shh!"

It was at that point that he remembered exactly what he'd written in his essay. He said a word that drew a shocked "Conan-kun!" from Ayumi.

He hadn't. Please, he _hadn't_.

He unrolled the paper cautiously, trying not to let either Haibara or the Detective Boys see what was written there. _Especially_ Haibara.

_Oh hell, I'm in love with Haibara._

He had.

No wonder Kobayashi-sensei had been laughing at him.

"Can I read it, Edogawa-kun?" Haibara drawled, opening her palm.

"No!"

His voice came out in a panicked shout that made Kobayashi-sensei turn around. "Is there a problem, Edogawa-kun?"

"No," he squeaked, going red in the face as the class stared at him. After that, he always kept his eyes on his shoes, and his essay was securely kept in his hands.

"Oh, and Edogawa-kun?" Kobayashi-sensei said, after giving the last essay papers on his class. Said person raised his head to meet twinkling eyes.

"I just want you to know that _she_" his teacher gave a slight cough which was not-so-subtly disguised as a laugh, "wrote about you too."

Conan's jaw dropped in front of the whole classroom to see, while its occupants was too busy staring at the smart and collected leader of the Detective Boys loose his cool.

"_She DID?"_

Needless to say, Conan and Haibara became the It couple the very next day, and possibly forever.

And Kobayashi-sensei kept giving the students smug faces whenever it was mentioned.

* * *

This idea came to me on a sunny day inside a hot, stifling classroom with a teacher annoyingly prattling about this and that and me talking to my best guy friend who is sitting on my back and my closest guy cousin who looks too much like Edward Cullen for his own good. And the annoyingly prattling teacher suddenly gave us a stupid god damn essay which is -yes, you guess right- "Who Inspires You The Most ".

Imagine my surprise when my best guy friend wrote about -yes, you guys guessed it right again - _me_. Yes, _ME_. Of all the frickin' people on the world, it _had_ to be _me_. And did I mention I had a crush on said guy best friend? _And _my guy cousin choose NOW of all times to be the protective older brother with a sister complex. And did I also mention that I have a crush on said closest guy cousin? So... Yeah, it started a so called "Love-Triangle" gossip to bloom on the detestable school of mine.

_Joy._

Anyway, please review!

PS. If you want to know who I wrote about, _review_ and include the question in it. Meh.

Akitsuki Akira © Essay


	12. Dead End

**Requited, Unrequited: Chapter Twelve**

**Dead End**

That Friday night started out normally. I was watching the news when a jarring ring broke into the anchor's voice. Normally, I can wait out a phone call until the answering machine or Ran picks it up. This time, however, my resistance gave out first, and I picked it up, slightly annoyed.

"Hello?" _This had better be good, _I thought to myself as I muted the television.

"Kudo-kun", the voice greeted, perfectly calm, "go to Hakase's house now." And then she hung up.

I snorted. _Typical Haibara, _I though exasperated as I went to Ran's room to ask permission. I though this was just a simple request-or for this case, a demand-from Haibara. Boy was I wrong.

* * *

"There's no cure, Kudo-kun." Haibara told me point blank when I sat in her laboratory, leaving me off-guard.

"Ex-excuse me?" I spluttered, not wanting to believe it.

Haibara sighed, clearly annoyed. "There's no cure. Well, you could always use the temporary ones, but there's no ingredient to make a permanent one anymore. I tried making one, but all it could do was to erase all the poison in my system. Even the lab rats didn't revert to their original size. There's no hope now. There really is no cure."

Through all of the explanation, Haibara kept a cool disposition, as if nothing was _wrong_. As if she was not destroying my world into pieces. And this made me loose my calm.

With a rising fury of disorientation and rage, I stood on my shaky legs.

Haibara raised an eyebrow. "Kudo-kun?"

"How could you say that in that way?" I thundered. "You tell me there's no cure like it's the simplest thing in the world! How could you Haibara? I _trusted_ you! I treated you as my friend, dammit! Do you feel happy that you ruined my life now, huh? Well, congratulations! You ruined it permanently! You ruined _everything_! My life, my career, my future and Ran! I hate you! And I never want to talk to you again!" By the time I finished, tears were threatening to spill, but I held it back. I didn't want to cry in front of a monster.

Haibara fixed me with a frosty glare, a glare I returned. "I never asked you to trust me, Kudo-kun, or to treat me as a friend." Overcome with rage by her remark, I slapped her so hard and turned to storm out the house, leaving a confused and alarmed Hakase on my wake.

* * *

The following day as I went to the elementary school, the Detective Boys came up to me and noted that I wasn't with Haibara. Still angry, I told them that I didn't care, rising suspicions from both Mitsuhiko and Genta. That day, Haibara was nowhere in sight and needless to say, they all pestered me to join them in visiting her. I shrugged them off and went straight to Ran's.

The next day, Haibara was still missing. And the next day, and the next day after that. By the fifth day, guilt was already eating my insides. I knew I was wrong in slapping her and raising my voice at her. Haibara was still a _girl_, for Pete's sakes! So on that day, I decided to visit her after school.

When I was walking from Ran's house to the school, the Detective Boys joined me. I noticed that all of them were gloomy and quiet, a rare occurrence. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Conan-kun, why did you have an argument with Ai-chan?" Ayumi suddenly asked, startling me.

"Eh? How did you-"

"We came to Hakase's house yesterday", Mitsuhiko began, "and we saw Hakase knocking at Haibara-san's door and begging her to eat. When we asked what was wrong, Hakase said that both of you had a _really _big fight and since then, she locked herself in her room. We were surpised to know that she didn't eat for three days!"

"When I put my ears on her door", Ayumi chimed in," I heard sobs and sniffles inside. I was really surprised Conan-kun! It's the first time I ever head Ai-chan cry, because I was always the first one to cry between all of us. Why did you two have to fight?" By the time Ayumi finished, she looked ready to cry, and this brought in the guilt in full blast. Before I knew what I was doing, I was already sprinting towards the direction of Hakase's house.

* * *

"_Haibara!_" I yelled, throwing open the gate and running inside the house. I made a beeline towards Haibara's lab, but she wasn't there. I ran next to her bedroom. "Look Haibara, I'm really sorry about my outburst the days before. I-"my ranting stopped dead when I saw a figure near the door.

"She's not there", Hakase said before I could kick the door out of its hinges. "She went to the park to clear her mind."

"Oh…" I muttered, feeling ashamed by the looks my second father had given me.

"Shinichi-kun", Hakase sighed. "There was no need to slap Ai-kun. You should just have-"

"I know alright!" I yelled, and it took a few gulps of air to calm down. "I _know_, I really do. It's just that everything is too complicated. Yes, I know I'm wrong, that's why I went here to apologize."

Hakase gave me a stern look. "She was crying for five days straight, Shinichi-kun. You should have watched your words." There was nothing I could do but stare at the floor in shame. There was a long, uncomfortable silence before Hakase sighed again.

"Well?"

I looked up, confused. "Well what?"

Hakase gave me an incredulous stare. "Well, what are you still doing there? Go to the park already!" And then I took of running.

* * *

I saw Haibara sitting on the grass, looking at the setting sun with no mask covering her face. Even though I saw her with a look like that a few time before, it still amazed me to see her like that. A tranquil look mixed with sadness and self-loathing. The guilt grew tenfold.

Catching my breath, I noticed that she still had not noticed my presence. Taking one last breath, I walked with unsteady steps towards her.

Haibara looked startled when I sat next to her, but a mask of nonchalance replaced it a second later.

"I though you hated me." It was a sentence.

"I… I…"

"When the Organization took me in", Haibara cut me off, and I lapsed into silence, listening to her story, "they taught me to be emotionless. There were times that I rebelled, but all I got were sever beatings. Soon enough, I learned to make things not matter. To put a seal on my emotions and place them on a high shelf, out of reach. And by telling myself that there was nothing on those feeling anyway. I have always avoided the wounds of being able to hope, only to watch it crumble before your very eyes."

Haibara faced me, tears streaming down her face. "I really hate myself for making that drug, Kudo-kun. I ruined you life. I'm such a despicable monster!"

"I'm so sorry about this", Haibara choked, leaning on my chest for support. "I really am."

Her voice was familiar to me. It was the same voice Ran used when everything was falling apart. It was like the voice of a woman who had managed to get out of a burning building, and was focusing on the one thing she'd managed to save instead of all the other things she had lost.

As I embraced her, I knew that we were both in a dead end. But we will never give up. We will do everything, even if it takes to smash the wall just so that we could pass through.

* * *

Hey guys! We're on our semestral break now, so I'm taking up the time on posting the stories I had in my notebook for _ages_. Maybe after two days, I might be able to update another chapter, so wait for it! Reviews keeps me going~!

PS. Did I mention I'm now addicted to Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Gosh! Tsuna-samaaaaa~~!

Akitsuki Akira © Dead End


	13. Genius

**Requited, Unrequited: Chapter Thirteen**

**Genius**

"Ayumi-chan, hurry! We're going to be late!" my husband, Mitsuhiko, said while waiting for me inside the car beside our six year old daughter, Nagisa.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled out, putting on the finishing touches on my hair before signaling that I was ready to go.

Every month, it had been a ritual for the Detective Boys to meet even once for dinner just to catch up with our careers. It's amazing that all of us hadn't miss even once considering how busy we are now, especially Conan-kun and Ai-chan.

Recently, Ai-chan won the Nobel Prize for her groundbreaking work in Physics, being the first Japanese woman to win the award. Just yesterday, Conan-kun received a promotion, yet again, for solving a case planned by a world-class criminal.

It's completely _amazing_ how those two could balance their time with their family and work. And even more amazing, they can spend so much time with their only son, Izumi. No wonder Izumi's the top of their class.

Ever since 1st Grade, Conan-kun and Ai-chan were really, _really_ close. When Mitsuhiko, Genta and I would talk about the games Hakase makes, both of them would lag behind, discussing things the three of us never really knew about, untill this day.

"Genius", sensei said once while observing the two of them, "accepts genius unconditionally."

When I still liked Conan-kun, I confessed my feelings to him on Valentines Day, during Middle School. Gently, he told me he was grateful that I liked him, but he only loved me as a sister. Before I could stop myself, I asked him if he liked- no, loved- Ai-chan. Do you know what he said?

"Yeah." Conan-kun replied, a big goofy smile blooming on his face and a dazed look overtaking his eyes. "Yeah I love Ai. I love her. _I love her._" It seemed that he couldn't get tired of the fact.

"Then why don't you tell Ai-chan, Conan-kun? She likes you too, you know?"

The second I said that, Conan-kun was racing towards Hakase's house like his life depended on it.

Maybe it did.

That's why I was proud of myself when the next day, Conan-kun and Ai-chan went to school, hand-in-hand. They were officially a couple.

"Ayumi-chan?" Ai-chan's voice broke through my train of thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

I grinned cheekily at my best-friend. "Nah, I was just thinking that only a genius can match-make two dense geniuses."

* * *

Just as promised, a chapter after two days! Personally, this is one of my favorites, though I don't really know why. I made this chapter in Ayumi's point of view, because the way she viewed the relationship of both Conan and Ai practically _screamed_ to be written. And hey, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi together is _cute_! The next chapter might be posted after two days. Anyways, read and review~~!

PS. _FREEBIEEEE~~!_ The next chapter is called 'Locket'. If you want to read it _sooner_, _review_! Reviews keep me going~!

PPS. Katekyo Hitman REBORN!'s new chapter in the manga is OUT. Oh. My. God. Since when did _my_ Tsuna get so irresistibly hot? I wanna _smother_ him! *Fangirl squeal*

Akitsuki Akira © Genius


	14. Christmas

**Requited, Unrequited: Chapter Fourteen**

**Christmas**

Miyano Shiho woke up at the feel of sunlight on her face. Normally, the first thing she would see is a sleeping Shinichi Kudo snoring away. But Shiho thinks this might not be a normal day, because when she opened her eyes, her husband of two years is grinning at her, chin propped up in his left hand and his right rose above the two of them.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Shiho's eyes traveled to see the object Shinichi was holding aloft. One eyebrow rose. "Being romantic now, aren't we?"

Shinichi laughed. "Admit it. I'm getting better at these things."

Shiho covered her face with a pillow snorted, somehow making it an elegant sound. "I'm going back to sleep."

Shiho saw that Shinichi was pouting when he removed the pillow from her face. "Don't you like my present for you? I'm hurt, Shiho."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Shiho chuckled. "Come here you." And she wrapped her arms around Shinichi's neck, kissing him. Shinichi made a sound of contentment, one hand caressing his wife's side and the other holding up his weight. The two broke apart after a few minutes, but Shinichi continued to trail butterfly kisses on Shiho's neck and jaw.

"Merry Christmas, Shiho." Shinichi huskily said in between kisses.

"Merry Christmas, Shinichi." Shiho hummed, combing her fingers through her husbands raven locks. She never got bored on feeling how soft it was. Her other hand found the object that lay forgotten after their kiss. "You don't need a mistletoe to kiss me, you know."

"I thought it would be nice." Shinichi laughed sheepishly, sitting up after pecking her in the lips.

Shiho sighed, obviously amused. "Your getting sillier as you get older, Shinichi."

"I'm not silly." Shinichi huffed, feigning hurt.

Shiho laughed at the sight of a pouting Shinichi, and to him it sounded like bells. She sat up and kissed Shinichi in the cheeks.

"Now that's not enough for a Christmas gift, you know. " Shinichi cheekily said, before claiming Shiho's lips in a heated kiss. Shinichi was pushing Shiho back in the bed when both of them heard the pitter-patter of feet on the hallway.

Shinichi groaned and slumped in the bed. He stared at the clock and snorted in disbelief. "6:30 in the morning and she's awake. You've got to be kidding me. Reina never, ever, _ever_, wakes up before 8."

Shiho slapped her husbands arm playfully. "It's Christmas." She explained.

"Like that's a proper explanation. "Shinichi grumpily said.

Before Shiho could retort, their door almost flew out of its hinges and a seven year old girl came bounding at them, black hair in disarray and blue eyes shining with excitement. She flew straight at the arms of her parents.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Reina shrieked, jumping up and down. "Otou-san, Okaa-san, did you see? Santa's gift is HUGE!"

Both parents laughed at the bouncing girl. "Merry Christmas, Reina." Shinichi chuckled when Reina squeaked, apparently forgetting something.

"Merry Christmas Otou-san! Merry Christmas, Okaa-san!" Reina sang, pecking her parents on the cheek respectively.

"Merry Christmas. "Shiho said, ruffling her daughter's hair. Shiho didn't have Reina biologically, since her true mother was Shinichi's deceased wife, Mouri Ran. But for Shiho, Reina had always been her daughter.

"Let's go open the presents!" Reina crowed, punching the air.

"Oh alright." Both parents acquiesced, standing up. Reina tackled her father from behind, obviously begging for a lift, and Shiho trailed after the forms of her daughter and husband.

She watched as her husband helped Reina opening her presents, and seated herself in a couch near the Christmas tree. Shiho chuckled at the crazy antics of the two most important people she had.

Moments like this make her ask herself why on Earth she once thought that life is not worth living

* * *

Yes. YES. Did anybody guessed it? This chapter has something to do with 'Past, Present, Future'. Scratch that, it has EVERYTHING to do with it. It's a sneak peak at what would happen in the future chapters.

Actually, I'm planning to rewrite PPF. I've made it when I was 11 years old. And now that I'm nearing fifteen (my birthday is the 5th of January), I discovered that the story sucks. Really. The grammar, the style, the plot. OMFG. So I've decided to redo the whole thing, and I'm planning to post the first chapter on my birthday, though I'm not making any promises. I changed many things, and it would be a bit different than the original. Please support the new PPF.

Anyway, this chapter is a belated Christmas gift to all of you who still loves Akitsuki Akira. I hope you like it.

HAPPY NEW YEARS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY VONGOLA PRIMO GIOTTO!

Akitsuki Akira © Christmas


	15. Not

When he started to lean towards her, she placed her fingers upon his lips, blue eyes conflicted. "I'm not Ran."

He smirked, brimming with confidence. "I know."

And then his lips met hers.


	16. Fairytale

Blasted plays.

"Oh for goodness' sakes, Conan-kun!" Ran yelled exasperatedly when she saw that Conan was still pouting. "It's just a dress!"

"But Ran nee-chan~!" Conan yelled, absolutely mortified. For their school festival, Conan's class decided to have a play. The cast were to be chosen by random, and unfortunately, he got the lead part.

Did I mention that the main character is a girl? And a princess, no less.

"Suck it up, Conan-kun!" Mitsuhiko grinned, patting the grumpy detective on the back. "At least you look beautiful!" he pointed to the highly detailed, crimson medieval dress Conan was wearing.

"Mind your own business, Mitsuhiko!" Conan snarled, resisting the impulse to cover his painted face. For the love of God, he was even forced to wear a blonde _wig_!

"My darling princess." A voice suddenly drawled, and Conan twitched violently. "You look positively _ravishing_."

"You look so cute, Ai-chan!" Ran squealed once she spotted the owner of the voice, and Conan pivoted around to give the midget chemist a piece of his mind.

"_Shut up, Haibara!"_

Haibara smirked in her elaborately decorated tunic and breeches, her hair covered by a wide-brimmed hat. She had the male lead role, and Haibara never ceased to nag Conan about it. "Calm down, Edogawa-kun. The play is five minutes away."

Conan groaned, crossing his arms. "Tell me again _why_ I agreed to this?"

"Because you're mother swore she would dismember you if you don't act the role." Haibara intoned, grinning when she remembered Kudo Yukiko's expression when Conan told her that he was planning to ditch the role. She was positively furious.

"Don't remind me."

"Well, you asked for it."

"Students!" Kobayashi-sensei yelled, catching their attention. "Please go to your post! Play starts in three minutes!"

Ran smiled, waving and starting to walk away. "Good luck, guys!"

Conan sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

As soon as the play started, it all went downhill. Although Conan tried his best, his face continued to twitch throughout the duration of the play – clearly stating that he didn't want his role. Almost all the cast forgot their lines, and Genta (whose part was a goddamn _tree_) even tripped. The only one who had acted impeccably was Haibara, and the crowd simply loved her.

When the play ended, the whole cast were introduced, and when it was Conan and Haibara's turn, the whole crowd squealed.

Shiho smiled wickedly. "So, my darling princess, fairy tales always end in happily ever after."

"No they don't," Conan said with a smirk.

"How do they end, then?"

And ignoring the crowd of people that was still watching them, Conan leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

"They end with a kiss."


	17. End

When Gin and Vodka kidnapped me under your nose, I thought it was the end of me. But it turns out; I was just a ransom so that they could kill you too. They wanted to put an end to the people who were the greatest threat against the Organization. They were going to _kill_ you. But I didn't want that.

So I fought.

I fought the whole Black Organization for you. I fought through countless obstacles, taking the risk of stealing Gin's gun and keeping myself alive… for you. Because I wanted to see you one last time, just _one last time,_so that I could tell you that I love you.

I guess you can't have everything in this world.

But through everything that happened, I'm still thankful. Because of you, my life had a reason. I was able to live again. And before Gin's bullet could pierce my heart, I had the satisfaction of seeing you running towards me with arms wide open, tears streaming down your face as you caught me. And as I drew my last breath, the last thing I saw and heard were your cerulean eyes – eyes filled with such sadness and regret – and a sentence I've longed for since forever.

"I love you."

I was no longer aware when you sobbed furiously, hugging my limp form onto your chest when the life have left me. I was no longer aware of everyone's blank eyes as they stared at me while the medics told you it was too late.

I was only aware that I reached the end of my road.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the three chapters! It is awfully short, but hey, I've been really busy. Anyway, I have a favor to ask to all of you. My friend and I are competing on who can have the greatest number of followers in both our Twitter and Tumblr accounts. So... Can you guys follow me? The link is in my profile.

Thank you soooooo much!

READ&REVIEW!


	18. Months

_(June)_

It was the first time he saw her.

The way she crossed the room of their classroom and looked impassively at all of them, only talking she when the teacher asked her name, intrigued him. Although she was obviously unsociable, he raised his hand when their teacher asked who wanted to show the new kid around – he wanted to make her feel welcome.

She sat beside him and was silent throughout the whole class. She only spoke when he asked her name, and Shinichi discovered that her voice sounded like tinkling bells. Sensing that she didn't want to be interrogated in her first day, Shinichi politely introduced himself and didn't initiate conversation. Imagine his surprise, though, when in the middle of their class, Shiho turned to him and asked if she could borrow a pencil.

That was the start of their friendship.

_(JulyAugustSeptember)_

They started to grow closer.

Every day without fail, he would wait in front of the Miyano household so that he and Shiho could go to school together. Of course, they were mercilessly teased by their classmates; the High-School Detective and the Genius Chemist that were always together. Neither was bothered by it since Shinichi and Shiho were too busy discussing either something about their life, or debating about their school lessons.

Shinichi took all these moments for granted. How was he to know that Shiho would transfer to another country, and that in the middle of jokes, laughter, smirks, smiles, and touches, he would fall in love with the girl with strawberry-blonde hair?

_(OctoberNovember)_

He started to teach her soccer.

Even though Shiho had off-the-charts IQ, she sucked royally on Physical Education. One time when the class was tasked to run five laps around track field, Shinichi was forced to stop on their first lap when his best friend nearly collapsed from fatigue. Highly amused, Shinichi asked her if she was up to learning one of the most amazing sport man ever created – soccer. Of course, Shiho disagreed. But she could never really turn down a challenge, so the next morning found the two in the park practicing soccer.

By the end of the day, Shinichi swore off any more tutoring sessions of anything synonymous with sports to Shiho. She was never good at Physical Education.

_(DecemberJanuaryFebruary)_

It was the best Christmas present Shinichi ever received.

At first, he was slightly annoyed by the fact that Shiho insisted that they meet at the freezing park instead of a warm café. But she was his best friend, and he could never really say no to her puppy dog eyes, so he relented. She told him to meet her at 8 PM.

That night, Shinichi was busy entertaining his long time crush and next-door neighbor Mouri Ran when the girl remarked that the fireworks were about to start. Shinichi dimly remembered that the fireworks started at 10. When he looked at his watch, it was already 9:45.

Without even saying goodbye, Shinichi ran all the way from his house to the park – practically a two kilometer dash. By the time he arrived, it was already 9:55, he was sweating like a pig, and Shiho was waiting patiently for him underneath the frozen cherry blossom tree. She had been waiting for him for nearly two hours, and yet she welcomed him with that smile that always made him feel so special.

Before Shinichi could even apologize, Shiho tackled him with a fierce embrace before saying, "Merry Christmas. I hope you like your present."

In his hand was a small wrapped package. Shinichi ripped it open to see a silver bracelet with a soccer ball and a test tube charm. Shiho said it was something for him to remember her by, when she will move to another country – Germany, since her parents got another job. Shiho told him as tear rolled down her cheek that they were moving next Month, and that she wanted to spend her last Christmas in Beika with him, her best friend. Overhead, the fireworks exploded as Shinichi grabbed Shiho for a desperate hug.

It might have been the best Christmas present he ever received, but it was the worst Christmas he ever had.

_(March)_

He finally realized that he loved her.

For the months they have been together, Shinichi could not believe that he just realized the certain fact when it was time for Shiho to go away. He was in the airport together with his and her family, saying last minute goodbyes. Both he and Shiho were silent on the ride all the way from the Miyano household to the airport, but neither let go of their clasped hands. Finally, Shiho's mother told everyone that they had to go.

Wordlessly, Shiho let out a great sob and flung herself on her best friend, embracing him for all she was worth. She blubbered all over him, telling that she will miss him, and to call her when something happened. Shinichi just buried his face on her sweet smelling hair, trying to engrave her scent in his mind, telling him that he will, and to take care of herself since he wasn't there.

By the time he made up his mind to tell her that he loved her, Shiho's plane was half-way to Germany.

_(AprilMay)_

Those months were the hardest.

He had to go to school feeling as if a part of him was wrenched away, as if he was incomplete. He started to stop listening to his teachers, his grades were not that good like before, and his soccer abilities went down a few notches.

The only days that he looked forward to were the e-mails Shiho sent him, or the calls. She sent him letters almost every day, and he never failed to reply. But somehow, he could never tell her that he loved her in their phone calls and letters. It was better to say it in her face, so that when she looked in his eyes, she would know that he was sincere.

Shinichi swore that when he would see Shiho, he would tell her what he felt.

_(June)_

It was a quiet evening when he recalled that particular day. So quiet that Shinichi hadn't expected her at his doorstep right after dinner.

Rendering him speechless, she stood in front of him, his right hand gripping onto the doorknob ever so tightly.

"I- I'm back."

Shiho's voice was shaking with so much raw emotion that he swears his heart rate trebled.

"You're home."

And then it was all a big surreal blur, Shiho throwing her luggage onto the steps, and running into his waiting arms.

Her slender hands were around his neck, and her face buried in his shirt, whispering things about her being transferred back here, wanting to surprise him, and missing him so damn much. And he thinks that he felt numb with something called happiness.

She was back home, and in his arms, and for once in his life… he… he felt complete.

And then she said it. Those three words that'd been locked inside his heart all along.

_(Forever, And Always)_

A smile lit Shinichi's features when he remembered those particular months. After Shiho returned, they became a couple that was so close everyone commented they should just tie the knot. And after graduation, they did just that. A year after, little Conana and Ai came into the world.

Life had never been better.

* * *

Updated. Oh, man, am I bloody _tired_. I am seriously regretting being a Senior and contemplating suicide to escape the hell that is called school.

Joking. **JOKING!**

Kidding aside, so sorry I am not updating _New __Beginnings_. It's been very hectic lately, and the reason why I got to update this story is because it's been in my flash drive for ages. Please bear with me! Oh, thanks for those who followed me on Twitter and Tumblr! You guys are amazing. Keep on following folks, and I may update faster!

Read & Review!


	19. Everything

A smile played across his lips. I bit my own, in attempts to stop myself from grinning. We were alone for once. Conan and Ai, the phrase seemed so perfect rolling off my tongue. I looked down, letting my eyes sweep across the parchment. A friend to check his homework, that's all I'd ever be. I blinked, hoping that the tears threatening to slip weren't obvious. Conan glanced momentarily up at me, and I felt like cursing. How come my acting skills were so dreadful? Please don't ask if I'm okay, I begged silently. I hated lying, especially to my best friend.

"It's holidays," Ayumi swept into the room. "Stop with the homework."

I raised my eyebrows. Ayumi was my girl best friend; she knew I actually enjoyed homework. I sighed inwardly, pushing the paper back in Conan's direction. His cerculean eyes swept over the notes I had written. I couldn't help but grin as he thanked me.

"Ai-chaaaaannnn…" Ayumi whined. I loved the girl, but why did she need me now? She was interrupting me, and she knew it. I had sworn that I would tell Conan today. Tell him everything. I confided in Ayumi, given the situation that had obviously been a mistake. I cast a questioning look over to Conan, hoping that he would ask me to stay, even if it was just to check his homework. He didn't protest though, so I grudgingly picked myself up, following Ayumi out of the room.

"Ayumi," I snapped, closing the door behind me. "What are you doing?"

"You haven't told him, have you?" My friend bit her lip, almost nervously.

"No!" I exclaimed. "And I was just about to!" I was lying through my teeth. I really, really did want to tell Conan, I just couldn't. What if he took it the wrong way? We had been best friends for years. I couldn't throw that all away, not over a silly crush.

"Liar." Ayumi smirked at me. She always had been able to tell when I wasn't telling the truth, goodness knows how.

"Well what am I meant to do?" I wailed pathetically. Even I was disgusted at the neediness in my tone. "How do you proclaim your love for your best friend, Ayumi?" It came out slightly harsher than intended, and she flinched slightly. I opened my mouth, ready to apologize, but she simply shook her head at me. I blew it. Why did I have to be so heartless? I sighed as she walked away. All well. Ayumi would have to cool off; she'd be fine by the time dinner came around. I steadied myself, trying to muster up the courage to tell Conan. After this incident, there was doubt of what I had to do.

"Conan!" I gasped, whipping around. He had touched my shoulder lightly. I closed my eyes, thinking of what I had just yelled out loud. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Everything," he whispered into my ear, before lifting my mouth to meet his


	20. Proposal

Ai pushed the gate of the house open, twitching in annoyance when she noticed that the lights were on – it meaning that Conan was visiting again.

Bringing the bag of groceries higher to her chest, Ai entered her house and immediately spotted the slouching posture of the famous missing detective sitting in the sofa.

"You know," Ai said conversationally, putting the groceries in the coffee table and sat opposite Conan, "you should might as well live here from all the times you kept coming in uninvited."

Conan's blue eyes that were normally alert and bright were currently dazed and out of focus. He looked at her and said, "Am I an inconvenience, Ai?"

Startled, she took a few minutes to answer. "Where did this come from?"

Conan shrugged, and Ai noticed that he was fiddling something inside his pocket. "I dunno. It's just that I had a lot in my mind recently."

"That being?"

"Errr..." Conan trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "You just look so annoyed, so if you're not in the mood –"

"You are never an inconvenience, Conan." Ai cut off, smirking a bit. "But a warning would have been nice."

Conan blushed, not really used on Ai calling him by his name – and he felt embarrassed since Ai didn't even blink when he insisted that she call him that way. Ever since the downfall of the Black Organization, Ai discovered that there was no antidote, and it resulted in Conan shutting himself in his bedroom in the Mouri residence for weeks. Surprisingly, it had not been Ran to make him snap out of his depression but Ai – who knew his situation more than anyone.

Because the two of them had been through a lot together, they started to call themselves by their first names - and it has been that way for fifteen years.

"I'll remember that next time." Conan said.

There was a pause, and then Ai raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Conan furrowed his eyebrows. "So what?"

"What'd you come here for?"

Conan blushed, and started to stutter. "Uh… Well…"

Ai glared. "_Spill _it, Conan."

"Right." Conan coughed, and then he looked at her seriously. "Ai, we've been through a lot right? And for those years, you've been by my side. I want you to know that I appreciate everything you've done to me."

Ai opened her mouth, but Conan held a hand for her to stop. He didn't want any interruptions, since he might come to his senses and get the hell out of here. "Lately, well, I noticed that you keep on getting these creepy looks from our co-workers… And I found out that I didn't like it."

Slowly, as if not to startle her, Conan withdrew a red box from his pocket and popped it open with one hand. Ai felt her eyes widen with incredulity. In it was an exquisite golden ring with a really _really _big diamond on top flanked by two Lapis Lazuli's on either side.

Conan stared at her earnestly, his eyes letting her know that his words were from the heart. "I love you, Ai. I didn't know when this started, or how it happened, but maybe somewhere along the fifteen years we've spent together, I fell for you. And I hope that you feel the same way for me too."

"Marry me?"

For a while, Ai was silent. And finally, she looked up at him again, an expectant glint in her eyes. "Well?" she asked expectant.

Confusion was scribbled about the boy's face. "Well?" he prompted back.

She crossed her arms. "Are you going to do it properly or not?"

He stared at her for a moment, eyes wide, before blinking and then hurriedly got off his seat, walked around to her side of the table.

And this time, he did it properly – on one bent knee.


	21. Sharing

Haibara was sitting at the kitchen island reading the newspaper. Reaching out to the coffee mug in front of her, she raised it to her mouth.

That's when she felt arms slide around her waist.

"Morning," Conan whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. "Oh, coffee." He grasped the mug and pulled it from her hand, taking a large drink. "Good stuff."

Haibara pouted to herself, snatching the mug back. "You know, there's no need to steal mine. There's enough for everyone to share." With one finger, she pointed to the coffee pot and sipped the still warm beverage.

"Yours is better," he said with a shrug.

Raising an eyebrow at his logic, she shook her head. "It's the same coffee as all—"

"And it isn't stealing," Conan cut her off. "It's sharing." He flashed a grin at her, took the mug back, and took another huge drink. "Oh, crap, I'm gonna be late," he groaned, glancing down at his watch. He set the mug back down on the counter and kissed her on the cheek again. "I'll catch you for lunch."

He rushed to the door, shrugging on his jacket. She heard the door open and mumbled something about rude interruptions under her breath.

She finished her mumbling as he ran back in and pecked her on the lips. "I love you, Ai."

Then he was gone.

Haibara smiled a bit before turning her attention back to the newspaper. Still smiling, she reached for the coffee mug and raised it to her mouth, sighing when she found it empty.

"Sharing my ass."

* * *

I. Am. Not. Dead. Actually, these three stories have been in my flash drive for months but I didn't have time to upload since I was busy.

Senior year is so freaking hectic I'm surprised I have the time to even _eat_. Seriously, it's true. Tomorrow our school's Pearl Year Anniversary is taking place and, well, let's just say I'm exhausted (understatement of the millennium). And yeah, I'll be our class' contestant for the Impromptu so wish me luck, haha.

Okay, rant time. Has anyone read _"The Son of Neptune"_ by Rick Riordan? Because I have. And even though I was happy since I get to read Percy Jackson (My ultimate book crush, with Gale Hawthorne from The Hunger Games being second.) again after a book without him on it, I was utterly pissed since it ended on a cliff-hanger. Seriously? Did it have to end on the part where Argo II is finally about to land on Camp Jupiter? Did it have to end on the part where I finally get to read about Jason and Piper and Leo? AND I HAVE TO WAIT FOR A FULL YEAR TO READ THE THIRD BOOK.

Mothereff!

_New Beginnings_ will probably take a few more weeks for me to upload it. Sorry.

Sincerely,

Akitsuki Akira


End file.
